


Not How We Imagined It

by Wyatt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyatt/pseuds/Wyatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clint woke up this morning he was greeted by a huge hangover. He also didn‘t wake up in his own bed, but that wasn‘t all that unusual. What really concerned him, though, was the fact that he didn‘t remember the events of the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How This All Started

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except for the mistakes, those are mine.

When Clint woke up this morning he was greeted by a huge hangover – something that did not happen to him often. He vaguely noticed that neither the bed nor the room were his own. That was not yet cause for worry in and of itself. He used to sleep with Natasha from time to time. What really concerned him, though, was the fact that he couldn't remember last night's events. There were bits and pieces – the team going out to celebrate – but he was missing the important stuff. The stuff that had happened after he'd gotten really, really drunk.

Clint tried hard to recall some kind of memory but came up empty. Knowing it couldn't be helped now, the archer made a silent promise to himself that he would never in his life drink that much again instead and turned to face the other body in bed.

Expecting to find Natasha laying on the other side of the bed, Clint suffered a mild heart attack coming face to face with Tony Stark. Eyes widening in shock, he held his breath. His SHIELD training was probably the only thing keeping him from panicking right now.

After he'd calmed down he considered his options. He could stay, which was a ridiculous idea, or he could sneak out. But before he choose either way he had to know. He had to know if something actually happened between them the previous night or if they just happened to fall asleep in the same bed.

Lifting up the blankets, relief painted Clint's features. He still wore his boxer briefs. With a sigh he let his head fall back against the pillow only to hiss in pain the next second – moving too fast wasn't helping his headache. He shot a quick glance in Tony's direction to make sure he hadn't woken the billionaire up.

Tony was indeed still asleep, a rather peaceful expression gracing his face – all the sarcasm and bitterness Clint used to see there gone. Captivated by the rare sight before him, he forgot the turning away part of a quick glance and ended up staring instead. It was as if he was looking at a much younger version of the Tony he knew. That the man looked also more handsome this way didn't need to be mentioned.

Deciding to take the latter option and sneak out, Clint took a deep breath, got up, collected all his stuff and left.

When Tony woke up this morning his company from last night was long gone. He didn't remember who they were – there was a big black blank where his memories of last night should have been – but whoever it had been he was willing to see again. He hadn't slept this good since... well, since a while. And they didn't even have sex. That was saying something considering who he was. So, yeah, he would ask Jarvis later. Right after breakfast. He hadn't had this much appetite since... since the last time he'd had sex actually. But look, he didn't have sex last night, so whatever they'd done must have been something as equally good, right? Right.

After he'd taken a quick shower Tony went down to the kitchen where the rest of the team was assembled – still eating or already otherwise occupied.

“Morning!” he greeted, pouring himself a cup of coffee before anything else.

“Got laid last night?” asked Natasha without looking up from whatever magazine she was reading.

“Nope,” replied Tony with a smile. Leaning against the kitchen counter, he took a sip of his coffee. Everyone except for Clint, who seemed to be recovering from a hangover, and Thor, who wasn't really paying attention – something that should worry Tony – turned to look at him now. “What?” he asked.

“Then why are you so...?” Having trouble finding the right word, Steve trailed off.

“Happy?” Tony supplied. “Yeah, well, it's classified.” That one earned him a glance from Clint. “What about you guys? Had any fun last night?” he asked, looking at no one in particular while taking another sip of his coffee.

“Steve and Bruce left before the party even started,” replied Natasha.

Tony nodded. He remembered as much.

“Thor hooked up with someone and Clint here got a really bad headache,” she finished. Tony knew better than to ask what she'd done. Actually, he didn't even want to know.

The conversation turned into comfortable silence and one by one they started to leave. Steve had gone out for a run, Natasha had decided to join him and Bruce had gone back to the labs which left Clint and Thor – both unusually quite – and of course Tony himself.

Clint had barely touched his breakfast, Thor hadn't touched his at all – this was getting scary – and both were looking at him. Correction: Thor was looking back and forth between him and Clint. It was still kind of freaking him out.

“Okay, what's going on?” Tony finally asked.

“Nothing,” they replied in unison, the glance they shot each other revealing that that hadn't been planed.

Clearing his throat, Thor was the first to speak up again. “I would like to speak to friend Clint in private, please.”

“Okay,” said Tony. Thor continued to look at him. “Oh, you want me to leave-”

“What- No!” interrupted Clint suddenly. “I- Later, okay?” he looked at Thor apologetically. Thor only nodded in reply and then left.

Tony, who'd just been watching the exchange, was now looking at Clint, trying to figure out what his deal was. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“No, Tony, I'm not alright,” answered Clint with a sigh.

“That bad?” Tony wasn't going to shut up until he knew what was bugging his teammate.

“What?” asked Clint in confusion.

“The headache,” replied Tony, motioning to his head.

“Oh. No,” said Clint, waving him off. Tony raised an eyebrow.

“What else could be bothering you right now?” Clint turned to look at him.

“You mean besides you?”

“Okay, I get it. You don't want to talk about it. That's fine with me. You're killing my good mood anyway.” _Jeez, the archer can be difficult sometimes_ , thought Tony and turned to leave.

“No, wait. It's about yesterday,” said Clint, finally giving in. Tony turned back around.

“Okay. I'm listening,” he replied, seating himself across from Clint.

“Well, that's it. There isn't much to tell because I don't remember any of it,” explained Clint, avoiding Tony's eyes.

“Oh. It's not much but we could watch the surveillance video together if you want,” suggested Tony.

“You don't remember either?” asked Clint surprised.

“Looks like it. Shall we?” answered Tony with a grin.

For a second Tony thought Clint was going to decline but then the archer nodded. “Sure...”


	2. At Noon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.. again.

They settled on the couch in front of a huge flat screen in one of Tony's private rooms with a bowl of popcorn between them although neither of them were hungry. Clint was more than a little nervous since he already had a vague idea about what they were about to watch but when the screen came to life and the video started he did not see what he'd been expecting.

Their eyes widened and their mouths fell slightly open when the first thing they saw were Steve and Bruce getting it on as soon as they entered the mansion. Bruce pressed the other man against the next wall and began kissing him roughly. Steve returned the kiss with the same kind of fierce and hauled Bruce even closer. They moved along the wall – never breaking the kiss – and disappeared behind the doors of the elevator.

“What the-” said Tony eventually.

“I thought Bruce couldn't have sex,” blurted Clint, looking over at Tony for some kind of answer.

“Don't look at me! That's what we all thought,” replied Tony, a defensive tone to his voice.

After they'd processed the shock and without actually considering it both agreed to continue watching the entrance hall instead of spying on their two teammates any further. There was a long time in which nothing happened, so Tony let Jarvis fast forward the footage until there was movement again.

This time it were Thor and Natasha who entered. Clint raised an eyebrow. “I thought Natasha said that Thor hooked up with someone.”

“And I think I know what Thor wants to talk to you about,” replied Tony.

Clint turned to look at him. “You don't think that he and Natasha...” Tony's expression said otherwise.

“I have to go. You know, talk to him,” explained Clint in a rush, getting up.

Tony nodded his agreement, catching the bowl of popcorn, which Clint had knocked over. “You do that. We can watch the rest of the footage later,” he said. As soon as Clint had left the room Tony turned to face the screen again but instead of pausing the video as he'd said he would he let it play on.

Thor and Natasha were long gone when he and Clint entered. Tony almost chocked on the popcorn he'd just popped into his mouth.

Clint found them chuckling and fooling around. As soon as he entered the room both of them looked up.

“Clint,” stated Natasha, immediately letting go of Thor.

“Friend Clint,” said Thor and stood up.

“You wanted to talk to me about this, am I right?” asked Clint, gesturing to the both of them.

Thor nodded.

“Well, I'm listening.”

“W-we wanted to give us a try and- well, I was hoping for your approval,” explained Thor, obviously nervous about this.

“You two are together?”

“If you're okay with it,” replied Natasha.

“Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Thor's a great guy.” Clint managed a smile, “You got my approval.”

Thor beamed and Natasha smiled at him.

“You should tell the others,” added Clint.

They were kissing and giggling and stumbling and kissing again. It was wet and sloppy and kind of embarrassing to watch but Tony watched anyway. He watched them find their way to Tony's bedroom and he watched them strip off their clothes. He caught himself staring at Clint's body and blushed when he heard himself say silly things like _you're gorgeous_.

Clint only smiled in response and pushed Tony onto the bed. He climbed on top of him and brought their lips together again to kiss him long and slow. It was nothing like the kisses they'd shared earlier. It looked... It looked like Clint actually meant something by it. Slowly but surely Tony's blood started to rush downstairs. He hadn't thought of Clint in that way ever before. As he looked back at the screen he saw that both men were now curled up against one another, already half asleep and too drunk to get a hard on.

“Wait. Doesn't that mean that...?” Tony had Jarvis fast forward the video until the part were Clint got up and then paused. “He left! Just like that!” exclaimed Tony.

“Who left?” asked Clint, having returned just now.

Tony turned around and glared at him. “You!”

“Hold on. I told you I was going to...” Clint trailed off as he caught sight of the image on the paused screen. “Oh.”

“Yeah, _Oh_. You told me you didn't remember anything!” accused Tony.

“I didn't- I don't!” said Clint defensively.

“Then... why?” Tony gestured towards the screen.

“I was confused?” tried Clint.

Tony crossed his arms in front of his chest, carefully considering whether or not to believe Clint.

“Er... Tony,” interrupted Clint his thinking.

“What?” snapped Tony.

“Does this turn you on?” asked Clint.

“No,” replied Tony.

“Then... er... what's with the...” Clint motioned towards the bulge in Tony's pants.

Tony sighed.


	3. Further down a road..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not much and I was kinda out of it, so I hope things still make sence..  
> Er, enjoy and don't let my spelling mistakes bother you too much!

“But nothing happened, right?” asked Clint warily as he sat down beside Tony.

“Just watch,” replied Tony and let Jarvis play that part of the footage again which the other man hadn't seen yet.

Clint blushed at the sight of the two of them placing sloppy kisses on each other.

“It gets better,” promised Tony dryly.

Then Clint got downright red at Tony's words and the following more intimate kiss with him on top of a shirtless Tony. Watching embarrassing video footage was not the kind of torture he'd been trained for.

“Tony, this won't change anything between us, right?” Clint turned to look at Tony with a desperate expression. “I mean, I'm not gay and neither are you.” Hearing that actually hurt. Tony had come to like the idea of him and Clint becoming something more than friends. He wanted to know how Clint tasted since he couldn't remember, he wanted to touch him, feel him, breath him. So badly.

He was screwed, so screwed. He couldn't deny his little crush on the genius anymore. Not to himself anyway. “Tony, this won't change anything between us, right? I mean, I'm not gay and neither are you.”

“Right,” replied Tony, not looking very convinced.

Clint's heart sank at Tony's expression and he started to panic. “We can just pretend it didn't happen. We are the only ones who know-”

“No,” said Tony, cutting Clint off.

“No?” Clint blinked.

“Clint, we're both grown men. Our friendship can handle this,” explained Tony.

“'You sure?” asked Clint.

“You want me to change my mind?”

“God, no!” Clint let out the breath he had been holding and laughed a little in relief.

“Let's get back to whatever we'd be doing if it weren't for last night,” suggested Tony, his mouth twitching into a smile.

“Yeah.” Clint nodded in agreement. “I think I'll hit the gym. You're going to the lab?” he asked.

Tony nodded.

“Then I guess I'll see you later.” With those words Clint got up and left the room to go to the gym like he'd just said he would. _That went better than I imagined_ , thought Clint. As long as things weren't awkward between them Clint would be happy.

“Sure,” replied Tony after the door had already closed behind Clint. His smile had faded but together with an idea a grin took its place upon his lips.

“You hooked up with Stark and it didn't occur to you to tell me about it?” said Natasha, entering the gym.

Clint looked up in horror. “What? Who said that?” he demanded.

“Stark. He mentioned it in passing as if it was nothing,” replied Natasha.

“Nothing?” snapped Clint.”

“So it is true then?” A smile formed on Natasha's lips.

Clint thought about telling her that nothing major had happened between them, which was in short the truth, but for him it had been huge, so... “We were both very drunk,” he admitted.

“Clint!” gasped Natasha. “What?” “You're crushing on the guy since months! This is good- no, great news!” she exclaimed.

“It was just a hook up, a one time thing,” explained Clint a little bitter.

Natasha's face fell. “Don't tell me you insisted to forget about it.”

“I kind of might have.”

Natasha sighed. “This you have to fix yourself,” she said.

“What do you mean?” Clint was at a loose. Hadn't he been doing that already?

“I won't do it for you, Clint.” Natasha shouted the last words over her shoulder on her way out.


	4. And this is how it continues...

“You told Nat.” It was more of a statement than anything else.

Tony didn't look up from whatever he'd been working on, as he answered: “'Thought she should know.”

Clint raised an eyebrow but since Tony wasn't looking at him the effect was lost. “From you? Yeah, right,” he huffed.

Tony didn't reply, so Clint sighed but otherwise stayed where he was. “Tony, I thought we were cool."

Clint sounded defeated and the way he spoke his name made Tony long for a repeat of the previous night only this time he wanted them to be sober.

“We are,” replied Tony.

“Tony.”

“Okay, obviously we're not cool!” Tony turned around but didn't dare look into Clint's eyes. “And I only told Natasha in a helpless attempt at bringing the subject back up,” he admitted.

“Well, it worked,” said Clint. “Tony, I don't understand. You were so happy this morning and now... Is it really that awful to know that we...?” It took Clint a lot of effort to keep his voice from breaking.

“Clint, what are you talking- No.” Quickly Tony rushed over to where Clint was standing and laid his hands on either shoulder.

“I can't loose our friendship."

“Clint, you didn't- you still got me,” assured Tony him.

“'You sure? Because I got the world's worst crush on you.” Clint avoided looking at him directly and for a moment Tony thought he hadn't heard him right.

“You bet I'm sure,” he answered and hauled Clint into a hug. “I know this might be a little bit awkward but I really needed a hug right now,” murmured Tony against the fabric of Clint's shirt. Although Clint was kind of confused and overwhelmed right now he too put his arms around the other man and held him close. Tony pulled away a few seconds later and cleared his throat. “I hadn't had a proper hug since I was a kid.”

“You said you're sure. What does it mean?” asked Clint, ignoring Tony's statement about the hug.

“You'll get over it. Everybody does sooner or later,” Tony answered with a shrug.

“And you don't like me enough to try...?” Clint felt that he had to ask even though the answer would probably only hurt him.

“I do like you, Clint. Hell, the only thing I can think of is how it would be to kiss you since I can't remember,” replied Tony. It had Clint's stomach doing funny things inside him. “But, and I had enough time to think about this, I don't want you nor me to get hurt. We had that enough times in both our lives already.”

_No_ , though Clint and shook his head. _Don't let this end before it even started!_ He didn't want the moment to slip away but he didn't know what to say to turn things back around either. He was desperate. “One kiss,” he said. “Since I don't remember either.”

When Tony remained silent Clint began to slowly lean in. His heart skipped a few more beats and his stomach did all kind of funny things again. He felt like he was a teenager again, about to have his first kiss. He was nervous as hell but when their lips met instinct kicked in. His lips moved against Tony's and Tony's began to move against his in return. A light but firm kiss and Clint struggled a little to keep it that way.

But because this could be their only kiss he gave in all too willingly after all and let his tongue slip forward for more, which caused Tony to moan softly into the kiss. Clint put one hand at the nap of Tony's neck and tugged at his hair a little for a better angle while his other hand rested on Tony's shoulder for support. He inhaled Tony's scent and let himself get carried away for a moment. It was everything he'd ever wanted and more. But just as everything else the kiss too had to end eventually. They broke apart and just breathed for a moment to get oxygen back into their lungs.

“I don't want you nor me to get hurt either but you're worth the trouble. I really, really like you, Tony. An awful lot,” said Clint, leaning his forehead against Tony's.

“Okay,” replied Tony. Clint couldn't help the smile that was tugging at the corners of his mouth and leaned in for another kiss. “Ah, wait!”

“Tony.”

“We should do this the proper way,” decided Tony.

Clint rolled his eyes. “And which one would that be?”

“Let me take you out for dinner,” replied Tony.

“No,” said Clint.

“No?” Tony's face fell.

“That's not original.”

“Nothing's original anymore.”

“You figure something out,” replied Clint, smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before he left.


End file.
